Little Harry Potter Moments
by lilybethluna
Summary: Some sweet Harry Potter moments I thought up. Kind of like my story "Little Percabeth Moments," but with more than just fluff.  :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I was going to finish all of my stories before writing a new one, but I had a cool idea for a story about Sirius and Harry, and then a sweet one about Ron and Hermione, so this is kind of going to be like "Little Percabeth Moments," but obviously, it's about Harry Potter... Anyway, disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, and I don't own Harry Potter. I hope you like it! **

**Lilybeth Luna (:**

**Lilybeth Luna's PoV (Hehe I've never done this before! I hope it's not too weird! It's kid of like an essay, I guess, but interesting.)**

"Are you serious? Of course I want to leave the Dursley's! When can I move in?"

I was thinking about the scene in the third book in which Harry meets Sirius, and I've always found it a little strange that, after believing Sirius wanted to kill him, and after trying to kill him himself, Harry decides so quickly that he would much rather live with someone he has known for such a short span of time who was believed to be a convicted murdered for twelve years. Think about it: If a random dude whom you just discovered has somewhat of a family tie comes up to you and asks you to live with him, wouldn't you be a slightly weirded out? I mean, especially if you're a girl... but that's not the point. Would you say yes? What is you had been living with people who hate your guts? How about then? Well, after I thought about it, I realized **(check out my free verse poem "I Realize" on Little Percabeth Moments! Sorry, don't mean to go all commercial-y on you.) **that Harry makes up his mind so fast because really, Sirius is the closest person he has to family, aside from the Dursley's, and since they had both lost so much when Lily and James were murdered, they had an instant bond. To explain that better, the loss of Harry's parental figure and Sirius' best friends made a small part (or a big part) of them empty, because of their sadness, and, of course, Sirius' guilt. The emptiness could only be filled with the ones who had died, or, in Harry's case, someone extremely close to them, or in Sirius' case, someone that was affected by their deaths as much as he was. Also, Harry is one of the few people who actually believed Sirius did not commit the crime of giving his parents to Voldemort. So the instant bond or connection they had was built on the longing for Lily and James and the desperate need of a fatherly figure or someone who believed you were innocent. That is why Harry was so quick to take up the offer of living with a man whom he had only met hours before and was thought to be a deranged killer before. He needed a special bond and a makeshift family.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another little Harry Potter moment I thought of. Takes place in the third book, in Diagon Alley before school. Ron/Hermione kind of! Not really!**

**(: Lilybeth Luna**

**Hermione PoV**

"Alright, how much-AAAGH!"

I stare in shock as an enormous orange cat catapults onto Ronal Weasley's head. We were in the animal apothecary, getting some medicine for Ron's miserable rat, Scabbers. I was also considering getting an owl for myself, seeing as my birthday was coming up... I secretly hoped I would receive more that a few guilders from my parents... you know, something from my friends. Not that I have very many. Don't come to any assumptions, Ron and Harry are my very best friends, but they are also the only ones I have. I don't think that Harry knows when my birthday is, and I know Ron doesn't. I also know that he probably wouldn't have enough money to pay for a present... Oh, but I'm rambling. it doesn't matter. As I was thinking these ridiculous thoughts, Ron and Harry had run out of the shop to chase after Scabbers. The cat was lounging on the ground, licking his paws. He really was a gorgeous cat, with beautiful ginger fur and a cute scrunched up nose. I hesitantly reached down to pat his head, pleased and rather relieved that I wasn't bitten or scratched in the process.

"His name is Crookshanks," the shop owner said. I look up and smile.

"He's been here for ages. Nobody wants him because he's rather odd looking. The poor old thing is such a sweetheart... most of the time..." She turns to go in the back room of the shop. A wild idea flashes through my head.

"Wait," I say. "I'll take him." She looked surprised.

"Really? Well, in that case, I'll give him to you for free. If he had stayed here any longer, I might have had to put him to sleep!" she said.

I picked up Crookshanks, and he nestled into my arms. A feeling of peace washed over me. I finally had a friend that would stay with me no matter if I was being obnoxious or a know-it-all, unlike Ron or Harry, I guess. I hope that never happens, though. My thoughts turned back to my friends, I went over to the counter to give my thanks to the shopkeeper.

"It's no problem at all, dear," she said, smiling. Picking up the rat tonic, she says, "Oh, I guess your friend won't be needing this. He seems a little...err... _occupied._" She glances out the door at Ron and Harry, running up and down the cobblestone street in pursuit of Scabbers.

"Wait," I said for the second time. I still had some money left, seeing as I didn't have t pay for Crookshanks. "I'll buy it." She raised her eyebrows, giving me a look I couldn't quite read.

"Alright then," she said slowly, "That will be 5 galleons." _5__galleons?_ For that small, cheap-looking bottle of rat tonic? I sigh. I only had15 galleons to start with, and I had already bought a new set of quills and a few new robes, leaving me with ten. Reluctantly, I let Crookshanks jump out of my arms and reach into my coin purse. I know that Ron will not remember the tonic, and even though the rat is pretty useless, I would buy expensive medicine for Crookshanks, and what's the difference? I slide the galleons on the table, my coin purse significantly lighter. I only hope that someday, Ron may do the same thing for me. As a friend. Picking up my new cat, I head out the door, to the shocked faces of Harry and Ron. I slap the bottle of tonic into Ron's hand, and he takes it without a second thought. Of course.

**Yeah, not my best work... but I've been oddly obsessing over this moment for a long time, and I had to write it down. Please review! I need some more ideas for "moments." They can be between anybody, but please make them pertain to the book in some way.**

**Lilybeth Luna (: **


End file.
